Discussion utilisateur:MtaÄ
Bienvenue sur Stargate Wiki FR, }| }} ! Encore, bienvenue à toi sur Stargate Wiki FR.--LIMAFOX76 18 juillet 2009 à 14:10 (UTC) :Merci beaucoup ! Votre wiki est trop cool, il me faut dire cela :) Si vous avez des problèmes ici, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Coridalement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 18 juillet 2009 à 18:02 (UTC) Interwiki links Hi, I would like to add interwiki links between all the languages of the Stargate Wiki (English, German, Italian...). Is it possible to do so please and do the same on the other wikis? Thank you. --LIMAFOX76 novembre 19, 2009 à 08:04 (UTC) :I've noted it. I'll work on it as soon as possible and when I'm finnished I'll add the links on the main page. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) novembre 19, 2009 à 15:37 (UTC) ::Salut. Those interwikis should work now (bs, cs, de, en, es, hu, it, nb, tr). -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png · novembre 26, 2009 à 18:44 (UTC) :::It works, thanks. --LIMAFOX76 novembre 26, 2009 à 21:29 (UTC) Namespaces Hi, Is it possible to add some namespaces to the wiki? * Épisode : correct name for Episode list (to be counted on statistics) * Webisode : for webisodes (to be counted on statistics) * Mythologie : for articles related to mythology (to be counted on statistics) * Interview : for interviews (to be counted on statistics) * Spoiler : for spoilers (to be counted on statistics) * Portails : for portals (to be excluded from statistics) * Projet: for projects (to be excluded from statistics) Thanks a lot. --LIMAFOX76 mars 16, 2010 à 10:18 (UTC) :Généralement, non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais vous pouvez essayer special:contact. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ mars 16, 2010 à 12:50 (UTC) HTML activation Hi, Is it possible please to enable the full use of html language on the wiki, especially to avoid the use of parser function template inside meta-parser function template. Thanks a lot. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 23, 2010 à 14:27 (UTC) :No, I regret, it's not possible to enable full html language on the wiki since this could actually lead to a lack of security (you could then embed many things from external sites and viruses as well). But if I can help you doing something with wiki code, please let me know. Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) mai 24, 2010 à 08:15 (UTC) ::At least, is it possible to activate only tags? --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 24, 2010 à 10:28 (UTC) :::They should actually work. See test below. Marc-Philipp (Talk) mai 24, 2010 à 10:41 (UTC) salut il y a des mots ::::It seems not working inside templates with parser functions (see this link for example). --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 24, 2010 à 16:13 (UTC) :::::Where is this used? A note in advance: It cannot work alone, without table tags. Also, if you mix it up with the wiki code elements there will be no output. Marc-Philipp (Talk) mai 24, 2010 à 16:29 (UTC) don't mix